When Dreams Become Reality
by SupernaturalKris
Summary: Sam's premonitions take a dangerous turn when the boys encounter one of their most formidable foes yet... The whims of a gaggle of preteen girls... At a slumber party.
1. Chapter 1

**When Dreams Become Reality**

**Part One**

The scene was as innocent as any other twelve year old girl's slumber party. Sleeping bags and pillows were strewn about and the girls were chatting animatedly between munching on pretzel sticks and potato chips. When the hostess appeared in the doorway though, everyone instantly quieted.

She carried with her what appeared to be a well-loved Nerf football. The girls parted and allowed the hostess to walk across the room. She had an air of importance and gingerly laid the child's toy down in the middle of the circle of girls. The girls stared at it with intense fascination.

Reading the minds of her friends, the hostess answered, "Yes, I took this from Max's football game yesterday. He didn't notice until I was halfway down the field."

"Oooo this is going to be fun! Max is a cutie!" one girl declared in a high-pitched squeal.

"This is serious business, Amber" the hostess snapped. She glared at the football as if it had wronged her in the worst possible way.

"I know, but can't we have a little fun?"

"Oh, we will" answered the hostess with an evil smirk. "Ok, Amber, why don't you start then-- Truth or Dare?"

Each girl in the room waited with bated breath as Amber seemed to ponder this within the confines of her shallow mind. Before she was able to answer, the hostess eagerly chirped, "Dare, fine choice."

"Kate! What did we decide about reading _each other's_ minds? It isn't nice to read your friend's thoughts!" Amber whined indignantly.

"Well… it saved time didn't it?" the leader of the group declared with some finality. "Ok, so your dare will be..." she paused for dramatic effect, "to lure Max here and get him to kiss you… on the LIPS!" The rest of the girls giggled in unison as a look of horror played across Amber's face. She would have to summon all her psychic abilities if she wanted Max to come to her without waking from his sleep.

Summoning the confidence she knew all of her psychic friends could read right through she declared, "Fine, that's easy!" She moved into the center of the circle and sat down cross-legged. She grabbed the Nerf football and with a furrowed brow she fought to find Max's mind.

After waiting for a few minutes, Kate taunted, "If it's too hard for you Amber, we could have Max come kiss me!"

As if on queue, a zombie-fied Max burst through the door and stumbled over to Amber. She was still deep in thought, concentrating on controlling Max's sleeping mind.

As he was awkwardly lowered to his knees and his neck craned in to peck Amber on the lips, her face became relaxed, as if wanting to enjoy this moment. Max immediately awoke with a start and began flailing about in utter confusion. The girls screamed and pandemonium ensued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awakened by the sudden shrieks from the basement, Kate's father, clad in a sooty wife-beater and paint-stained jeans got up from his recliner and stumbled into the kitchen for another beer. As he leaned against the counter, popping off the cap, he bent down close to the pot of fudge his daughter and her friends had started melting earlier on the stove. As he bent over the pot, he wondered why it was still rock hard. Gruffly, he pulled a lighter and cigarette from his pocket and leaned against the refrigerator, lighting up. A fireball engulfed the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam immediately jolted awake, sweat plastering his shaggy brown bangs to his forehead. His head seared with pain from the vision he had just experienced. He looked wearily across from him, vision still slightly blurred. He observed that Dean was sound asleep, splayed across the bed, only half concealed under the sheets. Sam pondered waking him but decided it was best to wait 'til morning. He didn't feel the urgency that he usually felt in his visions but he was deeply disturbed by the feeling that this event had already passed and he could do nothing to change it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You dreamt about a group of twelve year old girls?" Dean repeated in disbelief. "Ya know, I've heard of some odd sex fantasies but that has got to be one of the creepiest," he chided with a smug smirk.

"It wasn't a sex fantasy, Dean!" Sam yelled losing his patience at his brother's lack of understanding.

"It might have been kind of hot if they were a bit older. Was there pillow fighting involved?" Dean mused with a wishful bite of his lip.

"It was one of my visions, I saw the girls die, Dean."

At this statement Dean became more subdued and asked, "So where we off to now? Are we just going to show up at their slumber party like knights in shining armor and save them from the fiery explosion of death?"

"Well there's the problem, I don't know if we can save them. In my vision it felt like I was witnessing something that already happened. If we go to Oregon my unfortunate feeling is that we'll most likely find a pile of ash rather than a room full of giggling girls."

"We better check it out anyways. You never know with these psychic deals. Sometimes what you _feel_ isn't always what happened," Dean declared with a note of mockery in his voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dean revved the engine on his '67 Impala, gunning down the highway towards Oregon, Sam surfed the Internet looking for any signs surrounding the girls' murders.

"Dean! I found something," Sam yelled, with such triumph that Dean almost swerved off the road.

"Yeah, ok Sherlock, what is this amazing find, because you almost ran us right into a ditch," Dean snapped back, angry for only a second.

"So the girls died about three weeks ago and there have been a string of teenager suicides since then, pretty weird right?"

"Yeah I suppose. Are they connected?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Well, the interesting thing is all of the suicides since the fire have been male victims between the ages of 12 and 14."

"Don't get between a dead psychic girl and her puppy love I suppose" Dean mused.

"Exactly!" Sam exclaimed catching Dean off-guard again. "I checked their school website and it looks like they all attended the same middle school. Each one of the male victims was on the football team and the girls are pictured here," Sam paused to show the computer in Dean's direction, "as starting a magic club."

"Ahh now we know what we're dealing with. A classic case of the geek girl falling for the jock guy," Dean declared. "I've seen it all before Sam; it's so tough to break their hearts sometimes," Dean said with a note of sympathy for their seemingly disease-ridden condition.

"They're not lepers, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, not at all surprised by the tack Dean was taking in describing the girls, but not at ease with it either. "These are girls _with feelings_ who were most likely devastated by guys like _you_."

"Ya, ok Nancy. What is with you? Now that you've had a vision of a slumber party, you have the mind of a twelve year old girl too?"

"No! I dunno, I just feel like we should be careful what we say about these girls. They're psychics you know," Sam said sounding suspiciously superstitious.

"Sammy, I don't mean to be disrespectful of the deceased but they're dead, they can't hear us."

"Right," Sam agreed without really believing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala pulled up to the quaint little Salem, Oregon neighborhood only to find what Sam had suspected, a charred pile of lumber.

"Well, I guess we were too late," Dean dismissed, a little too easily.

"Maybe not," Sam mused. As he moved closer to the wreckage, he could feel a very strong presence nearby. Perhaps he was making a psychic connection with one of the dead girls.

"Sam, don't tell me we're going to hunt solely based on _feelings_. I mean there's something to be said for instinct but…this…?" Dean was uncomfortable without hard facts to go on. He trusted his brother, he just didn't trust what was happening to him.

"Dean, I know you're jealous of my abilities, but if you could just get past that for this one case it would make it a lot easier," Sam said with a little more starch honesty than Dean could handle.

"Hey jerk, I'm not jealous. Get over yourself. I just don't think we should be reading more into what is actually here without doing a little research. I mean we don't even know where these girls are buried and if they're even connected to the boy's deaths."

"And all of a sudden you're the skeptic? You're the one who jumps the gun on these things. But the minute I make suggestions you shoot them down without a thought!" Sam expressed indignantly.

"Whatever, Sam. I can't talk to you when you get all emotional like this," Dean paused to enjoy Sam's pout, "I'll go try to get the details on these girls, you keep poking around and see if you_ feel_ anything, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam murmured as he bent down and picked up something that was giving off a strong signal.

The object burned his hand and he dropped it like a hot potato falling to the ground in unconsciousness. The object that glowed with red-hot psychic energy was none other than the charred Nerf ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**When Dreams Become Reality**

**Part Two**

"Sam!—Sammy!" Dean yelled in desperation as he shook his brother vigorously. He cursed himself for leaving Sam alone.

Dean hadn't found out much on his rounds about the neighborhood; just that the family was very reclusive and that the dad was a drunk. The mom had died a few years earlier. Dean didn't know the name of the girl or any of her friends and he had headed back to the house ready to tell Sam "I told you so." But now his brother had been unconscious for who knew how long?

Dean tried to pick his brother up, but his weight proved more substantial than Dean thought. He knew he couldn't just wait for Sam to wake up out in the open like this. He huffed in exasperation and grabbed Sam's wrists.

Dragging Sam to the car was not only physically taxing, it was embarrassing. Cars slowed down to watch as Dean lifted Sam into the front seat. Dean fought the urge to yell "Mind your own business!" He jumped into the driver's side of the Impala just as Sam began to stir. _Thank God_, Dean thought to himself.

"Hey Sam, are you ok?" Dean asked with more concern that Sam was used to.

"Uhh yeah," Sam mumbled, bewildered. "What happened? All I remember was bending down to pick up a football and…." Dean looked utterly confused. "The football!" Sam exclaimed. "Dean, it had a special energy about it! I'm sure that's what knocked me unconscious! It looked like the same one I saw in my vision!" Sam fired off excitedly. "We've got to get the names of these girls before they hurt anyone else," Sam added without necessity because Dean was already thinking the same thing.

As the Impala's tires squealed down the road the girls giggled watching the cute boy they had knocked unconscious drive off with his brute of a brother. "We'll have fun with that one tonight," Kate rasped ominously as the girls cackled and disappeared back into the wreckage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sleeping soundly when the peculiar dream came to him that night.

He entered a room full of rose petals and scented oils, bewildered at his feminine surroundings. He stumbled over cushions littering the floor and cocked his eyebrow as the soft jazz music began to play over invisible loud speakers. He felt himself wondering about the unusual nature of the dream, and was slightly alarmed by the fact that he felt fully conscious. As he paced the perimeter of his strange surroundings, a ghost-white woman appeared from behind deep velvet curtains, catching him off-guard and making him jump.

"Did I startle you?" began the woman with a devious grin.

"Umm… where am I?" Sam implored cautiously.

"Why, in paradise of course," the woman giggled.

"Not my paradise," Sam observed absentmindedly. Although she was undeniably beautiful, Sam felt a familiar energy radiating from the woman and had the sneaking suspicion that he should not get too close to her.

As the woman came closer, Sam backed away a few steps. "Why do you run from me?" she asked with mock innocence.

"No reason," Sam lied blatantly.

"You're lying to me!" the woman all but screamed with a child-like stubbornness.

"Wha-what do you want?" Sam stammered, alarmed at the quick change of the woman's mood. He was not equipped to handle emotional females.

"I just want to get to know you," the woman slurred seductively.

Sam felt himself being pulled towards her against his will. When the woman's eyes flashed with excitement he knew he'd seen them before. It was Kate from the dream. She must have altered her appearance to appeal to Sam. Her psychic powers were more substantial than he had thought. His feet were moving of their own accord and his arms were outstretched in a Frankenstein fashion. Sam was only recognizable as himself from the look of endearing bemusement that played across his face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sam questioned, calm escaping his voice.

"You should feel honored, we chose _you_," the girl whispered. "Your brother was too dense; we look for the strong, sensitive types."

Child-like giggles filled the room eerily and if Sam had not been bound, moving towards Kate, he would have jumped in surprise again.

"Are there others?" Sam asked, already beginning to know the answer as he felt additional energies enter the room. "Is this the slumber party?" Sam queried tentatively.

"Aww, we always knew you were special Sammy," the girl began as Sam cringed at being called the name only Dean was allowed to use, and wouldn't stop if asked. "That's why we love you."

Sam was only five inches from the girl's face now. And even though she was a beautiful brunette he couldn't shake the feeling that he would be kissing a twelve year old. As Kate leaned in for her prize, Sam yanked his head away, the only thing he still had control over.

For a moment, Sam felt guilty at the hurt he saw in Kate's eyes but stopped instantly when the feeling was drained from her pupils as hate replaced hurt and Kate whirled around and stuck a dagger into Sam's abdomen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam choked awake, still feeling intense pain in his torso. He convinced himself it was all a dream, or another one of his visions, as he whipped the sweat from his face. He sat up in bed, still gingerly fingering his abdomen. "Dean," Sam croaked, feeling this was an issue he could not wait for morning to discuss.

"Yeah baby, I do like whipped cream," Dean muttered in his sleep. He stirred, but did not wake at Sam's call.

Sam stared at Dean in amusement and called again, "Dean!" a little more forcefully this time.

"Sam, not now, good dream," Dean whined, trying to hold on to the images he knew he lost the minute he was roused from sleep.

"Dean, this is important!" Sam insisted.

Dean bolted upright in bed, turning hostilely to his brother, "What is it now? Hayley and I were having a good time," Dean stated, speaking of Hayley as a real person. "Did you have another slumber party dream?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sam replied, ignoring Dean's wide smile and crinkled eyes.

"The girls came for me," he retold with wide eyes.

"Sam, you are some kind of freak. Fantasizing about pre-teens, I'm ashamed of you," Dean chided.

"They said they chose me. They said they loved me or something."

"Woah…freaky!" Dean agreed in a sing song tone.

"Yeah, they stabbed me and I woke up," Sam explained.

"So you like the dominatrix types, huh Sam?" Dean joked again.

"Hey, it still hurts," Sam whimpered a little.

"Aww does little Sammy have a boo-boo? C'mon man, it was a dream!"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Sam conceded as he got up to wash his face in the bathroom.

"Uhh, Sam?" Dean began tentatively, alarmed that Sam was cringing with each step. "What's that red stuff on your shirt? Please tell me you had a midnight craving for cheeseburgers and slopped one down your front…" Dean's tone betrayed his concern.

As Sam looked down his pain became real and a single drop of blood seeped through his t-shirt and stained the white carpet below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**When Dreams Become Reality**

**Part Three**

Dean was driving like a maniac, barreling down the highway towards any hospital he could find. Sam was bleeding out and he needed medical attention. The cut was too deep to just stitch up.

"Dean, I'm fine, I don't need a doctor," Sam shivered, his face becoming ever paler as the seconds raced by, "We need to find these girls and salt their bones, it's the only way," he stated just above a whisper. Dean was alarmed at the weakness he detected in Sam's voice.

"Sam, the girls can wait, you're no good to me if you're all banged up like this," Dean tried to shrug Sam's injury off as minor but he knew Sam was in danger of serious complications if he didn't get him to a hospital fast.

As they swerved in front of an ambulance pulling into the emergency driveway Sam tried a last ditch effort to keep his brother focused on the case, "Dean, don't wait for me, just go and find meaningful objects from the girrrr…"

Sam was out cold and some faceless EMTs rushed in to help Dean catch his brother's limp body. Dean wanted to stay but he knew he had to find these bitches that had harmed his little brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been waiting for you," Kate chirped as Sam found himself in the familiar room, lying among the cushions. "You've been a bad boy Sam, you didn't want to kiss us," she sneered as the rest of the girls cackled in laughter.

"Did you knock me unconscious again?" Sam demanded an answer.

"Well we knew you wouldn't be falling asleep again any time soon… not until you, what did you call it, 'salt and burn the bones,'" the girl mimicked.

Sam was startled the girls had been reading his thoughts all along. He struggled to block them from his brain but his injuries and loss of blood made him weak.

"You can't burn bones of a girl who died in flames," the girl stated mater-of-factly. "Now this could all be over if you just give me a little kiss," she taunted, puckering her lips.

Sam sat there, inwardly cringing but not daring to make a move.

As the girl pulled away she entered Sam's thoughts. "_Fine, we'll give you time to think about your fate, but we'll be back sooooon_," the girl threatened in a sing-song voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke in a hospital bed to find he was patched up and receiving a blood transfusion. His brother was sleeping in the corner, slumped in an uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Dean?" Sam murmured, still feeling weak from his vision.

Dean immediately woke, apparently only dozing. "Hey Sam," he greeted, as he rose to stand supportively at his brother's side.

"They're coming back for me, Dean. We need to go tonight," Sam insisted, as he strained to lift himself up in bed.

"Sam, I can do this one on my own—it's fine, you stay here and rest, buddy," Dean reassured Sam with a soothing tone.

"Dean, they're coming for me whether you're here or not. I'd rather have us stick together when they come. Now let's get out of here; hospitals creep me out." Sam left no room to argue as he pushed himself out of bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you say they choose you because they thought you were 'cute'?" Dean restated in disbelief.

"Yeah, something like that," Sam replied, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Well why didn't they pick me then? I mean, isn't it obvious that I'm the more attractive brother?" Dean wondered with surprising insecurity.

"Dean? Are you seriously telling me you really would rather be in my situation?" Sam said incredulously.

"I'm just wondering if they made a mistake," Dean mused allowed.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's obvious jealousy. Dean had always been the one to get the female attention but at this point Sam thought Dean was being ridiculous.

"Here, pull over," Sam indicated with his thumb.

"You sure about this, man?" Dean asked, as he readied his grip on the duffle bag situated in the back seat.

"Yeah, let's smoke these bitches," Sam proclaimed, prompting Dean's smile to reach ear to ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many have we done so far?" Dean stopped to catch his breath. Sweat soaked his t-shirt and he ran a muddy hand over his forehead.

"Eight. Getting tired, Dean?" Sam laughed at his brother's complaints from the ground above.

"Sam—I've dug eight graves so far, I have a right to be tired. You're no help at all," Dean tried to defend himself.

"I'm injured," Sam offered without really expecting his brother to have any sympathy after all his physical labor.

"Well you've rested long enough. How many do we have left?"

"Only one. Stop complaining and get back to work," Sam ordered, enjoying his position as supervisor.

"I oughta knock those IVs right out of you, sick boy," Dean mumbled low enough, so Sam couldn't hear.

"Uhhh Dean…," Sam whispered, alarmed. Dean was all ready to apologize for his snide comment when Sam continued ominously, "we've got company."

Dean popped his head up out of the grave so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. The spirits of nine pre-teen girls were wandering through the far end of the cemetery, seeming not to notice Sam and Dean, yet.

"Dean—empty your mind. Don't think about anything," Sam warned in a whisper.

"I can do that," Dean announced triumphantly, the next second his smile faded as he realized that sounded quite ditzy.

"Quick, start digging the next grave!" Sam urged, his voice betraying his panic.

Dean scrambled out of the hole and began wildly flinging dirt, hoping the girls would not notice him. Sam began to distribute the artifacts in each grave and doused each one with lighter fluid. He accidentally backed into Dean, prompting Dean to drop his shovel on his toe. "Arg!" Dean yelled out in pain as he was pitched forward into the grave.

All nine of the girls immediately stopped their childish game of monkey in the middle and fixed their stares on Sam. Sam gulped as they began floating in his direction. Quickly lighting a match, he recited an incantation under his breath and flicked it into the first grave. One girl burst into flames as if from spontaneous combustion and writhed in pain on the ground. The girls momentarily stopped their forward motion, gazing with interest at their fallen friend. They resumed their eerily calm course.

Sam fumbled with the next match, weakened by the girls' attempt to bore into his mind. He knew that if he didn't burn their objects fast, he was going to fall back into their sadistic dream land.

Dean climbed out of the grave. "Done!" he yelled. His face instantly fell as he took in the sight of the ghosts hovering towards Sam who fell, knocked fitfully unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews will make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**When Dreams Become Reality**

**Part Four**

"We gave you time, but you choose wrong," Kate snarled as she and the other girls closed in on Sam in a perfect circle.

"Wait, wait," Sam pleaded, still weak from his injuries. As the girls moved in closer, he wrenched out a lighter from his pocket and thrust it through the nearest girl's torso. The girl screamed and fell to the ground, motionless but engulfed in flames. "I guess you can fight fire with fire!" Sam exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have done that," warned Kate. But the next second Sam stuck the lighter through her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was frantically trying to keep his emotions in check. His brother was seizing on the ground and he had to be focused on taking care of business. His hands were shaking more than Sam's and he had already burned his fingers five separate times trying to light the matches. He had three girls down but there were six more to go and he didn't know how long Sam would last. Dean was beginning to realize that the mind was scarier than any demon or spirit he had ever faced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining girls pounced on Sam, determined to stop him from extinguishing another one of them. Claws formed where their spindly fingers had once been and they ripped at his chest and back. Sam cringed, but sucked up his pain as he thrust the lighter into another girl. She shrieked and fell backwards in flames. The other girls became more determined to incapacitate Sam, but he was resilient.

Just as Sam was about to thrust the lighter into the fourth girl, Kate reared her glowing head from the inferno.

"This is only temporary. You can't kill a vengeful spirit like this," Kate cackled with a knowing air.

"Yeah but you can like this--," Sam began, every word stinging as he struggled to breath from the pain inflicted by the girls. "I know how you really died."

Kate's interest was piqued and she willed the girls to stop their ruthless mutilation of Sam's body.

Outside Sam's mind, Dean watched in horror as his brother's body stilled and he laid there as stiff as a board. Dean would have much proffered him to be distorted with pain than stone cold still. This was not a good sign.

"Tell us!" Kate demanded, even though she felt something bad would happen if she knew the truth.

"The boys you killed did not set fire to your house," Sam struggled to talk above a whisper. "It was an accident. It was a gas leak. It was an innocent mistake." Sam finished, slumping from his kneeling position and collapsing in exhaustion on the floor.

"Noooooo!" Kate's piercing scream caused Sam to quickly cover his ears. He felt himself leaving the dream world and re-entering reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam—Sammy!" Dean yelled in the familiar worried tone he adopted when something supernatural was happening to his brother.

"I'm ok Dean; it's all over now," Sam whispered, gingerly lifting himself into a sitting position.

"Well it's about time, those chicks were second helpings of crazy," Dean chided as he helped Sam to his feet. He noticed the profound rips in Sam's shirt and the red liquid leaking from them. "Man! You're bleeding again!" Dean said in an exasperated tone that did all but betray his real concern.

"Yeah," Sam drew in a sharp breath. "We might need to get me back to that hospital."

"I hate hospitals," Dean lamented emphatically. Sam laughed and then cringed at the pain it caused. Seeing the look on Sam's face sealed the deal. "Ok, ok, let's get you into the car," Dean muttered against his will.

Dean laughed as he closed the door on the passenger's side and made his way to the driver's side. "This was one weird case man; vengeful spirits pissed off about the wrong thing. Leave it to chicks to blame everything on the men."

"Yeah but once I told them what really happened they were at peace. Think of all the spirits we've extinguished in the past, Dean. They could have been there under false pretenses for all we know."

"I guess the moral of the story is: the truth really will set you free!" Dean chimed as Sam rolled his eyes.

And they sped off down the highway, another case solved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at Fan Fiction! Please review!


End file.
